


Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes

by mia_liz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out was not their finest moment, lets just say there was a very unconscious Toby on the floor for about twenty minutes and is now a fist sized hole in the bathroom wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, just borrowing.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Quintis Fic Challenge Week #2 - Check it out on the happy-x-toby.tumblr.com to see the prompt image.
> 
> I wrote this before we learned that it is unlikely the rest of the team live above the warehouse, so in this story they do.

A baby, a baby? Finding out was not their finest moment, lets just say there was a very unconscious Toby on the floor for about twenty minutes and is now a fist sized hole in the bathroom wall.

It was definitely as surprise, a baby? What, no they weren’t ready for that. 

They didn’t tell the others straightaway. They had only just told the group about being a couple. Everyone needed time to adjust, although Toby didn’t seem to really take any time it was like watching a motorcycle shift gears instantly turning into this over protective monster of medical jargon and a dispensary of prenatal vitamins. 

So time progressed, Happy got bigger and Toby’s behavior got weirder. 

One day it was there, the obvious bump. So Toby sat everyone down, softening the blow with pancakes and they told them. Mixed emotions all around, although generally positive despite Sylvester later padlocking the garage door leaving the note “Toxins/chemicals/gases bad for baby” – Paige told Cabe of the incident later saying ‘she had never seen a woman pick up on manipulation crying so quickly, even I was about to go get some bolt cutters’.

Toby starts building things. Downstairs the warehouse is covered in boxes of IKEA baby furniture as well as toys that jingle and squeak, he starts talking about brain development in infants and it’s correlation with sound.

It’s tolerated because everyone is just as excited, Ralph, Sylvester and Walter make a chart about where the baby is in its development. 

Cabe brings a bear, clearly pre-loved that takes center stage in the newly build crib.

The problem with everyone getting as excited as they were was that boundaries and personal space were being invaded and Happy is all about the boundaries.

Touching always touching her, which led to many awkward moments of the boys apologizing for people getting smacked.

It’s the quite moments in which they are alone which are Toby’s favorite. Having her stomach touching his, feeling the little feet kick out at his voice when he spoke.  
Watching Happy with her little rituals that she has picked up since being pregnant, the strangest was her mornings spent in the bathtub eating the sugariness cereal she can get her hands on. There was something about the activity that calmed her.  
So far all major decisions about their child were made while Happy sat in that tub eating Fruit Loops, Toby leaning against it every so often re-filling her bowl.

Paige had walked in on them once, the lock had been forgotten after Toby’s third trip downstairs for different types of cereal. That morning it was decided they should look for a new home.

They found a rundown terrace not far from the warehouse, all pealing paint with weeds around the edges. They didn’t move in straight away but slowly started getting it ready.

At 29 weeks pregnant they moved into their new home, it was very quite and filled with boxes. A lot of stuff still stayed at the warehouse they even had a room upstairs just incase it was needed, complete with crib of course. 

Just after their official move Happy and Toby are sent for a weekend away, a gift from the rest of the cyclone, Paige called it a ‘Babymoon’ and told them “enjoy each other while you still can” while pushing them out the door. 

The plan was in motion, there was one thing left to be moved into the couples new home.

Walter, Cabe, Sylvester and Paige worked hard all weekend but it was worth it, when the couple arrived in the warehouse on the following Tuesday morning.

“How the hell did you move that tub from upstairs all the way to ours, I’ve been staring at that tub’s side for the last 8 months I know it’s the same one”  
Happy didn’t say anything just playfully pushed past Toby and collided with Sylvester knowing it was his idea. Knowing that the pair would not have been able to afford one of their own.

He was the only one other than Toby that knew about why she loved that bathtub so much, how bath time was the only peaceful time when growing up in foster care, how it was the only place she could be alone with her thoughts. Where no one was watching her, or judging her. 

She had told Sylvester this once, it was when they had only known each other for a few weeks and they had been left alone in the warehouse for a few days. No one had left her instructions on how to deal with Sylvester’s panic attacks. So only knowing the way that worked for her, she collects Sylvester takes him upstairs and over the running bath she shared her method as she passed him a bowl of frosted flakes.

Later over lunch Toby added it was a possibility that baby Curtis-Quinn was actually conceived in the tub, Happy did neither correct him nor deny the possibility.

A weird calm came over the group of the next week.

Happy started to get too big to work with her machines properly and Sylvester was telling the truth about the fumes, So after knocking over a full coffee cup with her stomach Paige finally called time sent them both home to finish the final touches because by the size of that bump, that kid is coming sooner rather than later. 

Toby still went in to check on cases as well as his twice a week sessions with Sylvester.

Happy was left alone in the two-story house which stairs creaked. It was a weird feeling when she reminded herself that it was hers, both Toby and herself had spent most of their money getting it. Their home.  
Even as a little girl she never had high hopes for life, she had accepted loneliness. When she and Toby had started their relationship she had assumed he would get bored and move on, why would he stay? She wasn’t as pretty as his last and definitely didn’t enjoy being the life of the party like Toby. What did they have to share? 

These thought mad her feel guilty because she has no reason to question Toby’s motives and after all the gross things about pregnancy, which no one every warns you about ‘Thanks for the heads-up Paige’ she pretty confident that if a man sticks around for that he’s staying put.  
But the doubt sometimes still haunts her, Toby knows she worries that everything is going to crumble one day. 

He uses her lack of mobility as an excuse to send anyone and everyone around to the house while he is at the warehouse doing his session with Sylvester so she had less time alone to think. Although she knows what he’s doing it helps.

Happy is due date passes and so does the calm. Surprisingly it’s not Happy that cracks, sure she is sore and always hungry but it’s Toby that’s starts to visually tick. He tells her it’s fine nothing to worry about but when she hits 40 weeks even Cabe comments that he looks like a time bomb.  
Arriving at the warehouse for a session with Sylvester he greets them by standing in the middle of the kitchen and just starts talking.

“After 42 weeks, though, the once-ideal environment in the uterus may become less hospitable. The placenta may become less equipped to supply nutrients and oxygen, and her body's production of amniotic fluid may drop off”

Mid-thought he sits down and starts breathing very slowly "increased risks that include the chance of a c-section; the possibility of needing a vacuum or forceps to assist delivery; your baby pooping into the amniotic fluid and then 'breathing' it in, which causes difficulty after birth; and, very rarely, stillbirth,"

His hands are shaking, it’s Ralph who appears next to him having heard his arrived an expecting measurements for his chart on the child. Ralph doesn’t say anything just goes and hugs Toby, you can literally feel the tension in Toby’s shoulders melt away.

“I heard the words pooping and forceps in a sentence should I be worried with Happy or for her” Sylvester comments as he takes his place on the other side of the kitchen table.  
Skipping over Sylvester’s question Paige places a cup of tea in front of Toby “she’s only at forty weeks, you know that’s within normal range. Stop panicking and take a breath it’s going to be fine”

“But what if it’s not, neither of us are blessed with the best luck”

“Toby I can’t tell you anything you don’t already know, take a moment. Sylvester will you be ok if Toby come back tomorrow instead of today?”

Sylvester nodding “of course, it’s been a good week and today I feel might be served better else where”

“Toby when your ready you need to go home and talk to Happy about what is bothering you. I know you don’t want to scare her, but you are a little already with trying to keep it all bottled up. It might be time to think about a c-section”

Paige drives him home. 

Three days later she is the one whom is upset, at about ten in the morning while everyone goes on with their day, the call comes through.

A beautiful baby girl was born at 6:29am that morning, they had all expected to be there. To get a phone call from a panicked Toby in the middle of the night yelling at them though the phone that Happy had gone into labor with Happy herself swearing at him in the background. It never happened.

Paige couldn’t get passed it, why hadn’t they called? Why didn’t they share the moment? Paige was alone with Drew when she had Ralph and she would have given anything for her family to be there, so why didn’t Happy and Toby want them there? Did they not see the cyclone as family? Once she walked into the hospital room and that kid was in her arms she understood. Just one look at both Happy and Toby she knew that the past 24 hours hadn’t just been hard physically but emotionally as well.  
The emotional scars Happy had relating to hospitals never made it easy to even walk though the doors let alone to come in needing help and Toby’s genius side betraying him, knowing every detail and every consequence, he knew just about everything and anything could go wrong. They had needed the moment to be private to be each other support, because whether the others like it or not Happy and Toby were now each other’s partners. They had started a new family, an extension of the cyclone joined with the others but now always on each others side.

But now with the drama over they both look proud, tired but proud.

Geniuses or not the next few days are the same for most, Happy is discharged and the couple went home to sleepless nights and diaper changes on the hour.

Happy comes back to the warehouse about a month later with their little girl strapped to her chest, going back to work as if nothing had changed.

Cabe and Paige’s new favorite past time is to sit side by side and watch from the kitchen because it’s the little moments they both live for. Toby falling asleep on the sofa with the little girl also sleeping on his chest, Walter having some very important and serious conversations with the little one when no one is looking. Even Sylvester adjusts to having her around the warehouse, picking her up when she is crying, making her giggle when she is close. He is even known to put on the baby Bjorn and lets her bounce on his chest when he does his equations.

Today they were secretly watching Happy sitting on the floor with the child, she had a stuffed doll that jingled when shook in her hand shaking it above the child whom was filling the ground floor with giggles, acting like her purpose in life was to fit the whole dolls head in her mouth.

“It’s pretty fantastic, isn’t it” Toby speak unknowingly stand behind them. “Who would have thought that this is how it would all turn out, I was convinced it would all end with her stabbing me her screw driver”

Paige smiles as Happy replies from the outer room “there’s always still time for that”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, when I first saw the prompt I really wasn’t expecting it to turn into a baby fic.
> 
> Please please please review, I could really use the opinions on my work. At this point I am flying blind.
> 
>  
> 
> *Past due baby facts take from http://www.babycenter.com/404_what-happens-if-i-go-past-my-due-date_10366576.bc because Mia does not know that much about pregnancy.


End file.
